


my hips have missed your hips

by vaudelin



Series: supernatural codas [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Episode Related, Episode: s13e12 Various and Sundry Villains, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudelin/pseuds/vaudelin
Summary: Cas looks up from where he’s on his belly between Dean’s legs, dragging his stubble along a bare thigh. Dean twitches, ticklish. Cas leans down and soothes the flesh with a kiss. “Which base?”Dean huffs. His gut shifts beneath Cas’ hand, his fingers curling closed. “Fifth, Cas. Pay attention.”





	my hips have missed your hips

“But what is fifth base, really?” Dean asks, all conversational, like the subject hasn’t preoccupied his mind for the better part of his waking hours. Cas knows better than to presume the lightness to his tone is truthful, not after spending so long attempting to chase the resulting frown lines from his face.

Cas looks up from where he’s on his belly between Dean’s legs, dragging his stubble along a bare thigh. Dean twitches, ticklish. Cas leans down and soothes the flesh with a kiss. “Which base?”

Dean huffs. His gut shifts beneath Cas’ hand, his fingers curling closed. “Fifth, Cas. Pay attention.”

“As in a foundational base?” Cas scrapes his nails softly across Dean’s stomach. He plays with the hem of his shirt.

“No, as in a baseball base.” Dean fans his fingers out above Cas’ head, his thumb planted against his palm. The nightstand light glows beside him, leaving Cas to squint. “Four bases, the last being home.”

Hm. Cas cares less now. He didn’t escape Lucifer’s insipid droning to discuss sports metaphors, but for Dean’s sake he’ll humor it. Cas skims his hand up Dean’s leg, then down again. His thumb idly parts the hair above Dean’s knee. “Four bases in a line?”

“No, no. Four in a diamond. Players start at home, hit the ball and run around—anyway, not the point. Four bases.” Dean waggles his fingers for emphasis.

“Representing?”

“Sex.” His hand drops to the bedspread.

Cas hums. He laves his tongue over the part he’s made on Dean’s upper thigh, chasing the fresh stripe with his teeth. “Where does it begin?”

“First is—” Dean shivers, his legs twitching compulsively closed. Cas mouths his thighs, fits his thumbs against Dean’s knees and gently pries him back open. He tucks his hands beneath Dean’s legs and lifts, coaxing out room for his shoulders. “It’s—kissing, mostly. Hands and mouths, all above board. High school shit, y’know?”

“Mmm.” Cas sucks another hickey above the marks he’s left along Dean’s thighs, approaching the crook of his hip in a meandering, bruisy line. Cas nuzzles into the seam he finds, tenderly working Dean over with his teeth. “And second?”

“Second is.” Dean hitches, swallows. “Second is—hands.”

Cas drags his mouth over Dean’s belly, nipping a spot beneath his navel. Dean’s hands find his hair, pinning him in place while he sucks another hickey. He shifts beneath the suction, his cock brushing Cas’ cheek. Cas chases the touch with a kiss, following the twist of guiding fingers sifting through his hair.

“Hands,” Dean repeats, breathier. “Below the belt. Getting serious, now.”

Cas hums again. He tilts his chin into the resulting twitch of Dean’s hips, his mouth ready, brushing Dean’s cock. Just a glance against his lips, but Dean gives a small, breathless noise, his grip briefly tightening.

Cas rasps his knuckles up the backs of Dean’s thighs, then unfolds his palms and drags his fingertips down again. Dean shimmies down the bed, obliging the soft nudge Cas gives to part wider.

“Go on,” Cas says. He nuzzles against Dean’s leg, rubbing his mouth against Dean’s hole.

“What?”

Cas wets his lips and drags them upward, over Dean’s balls, savoring how they tighten beneath his touch. He follows a kiss to Dean’s cock with a wide, flat lick. “Third, Dean.”

“Right,” Dean says absently. “Third is—mm, Jesus that’s—you’re doing it, yeah.”

“What’s third, Dean?”

“Mouths,” Dean gasps, breathless. His hips piston, eager. Cas angles above his cock and opens his mouth. He hides his teeth, lets Dean set the pace of thrusts between his lips. “Below the belt. Mm, God, Cas—”

“So like this,” Cas says. He gathers spit, curls his tongue, and takes him back in.

“Yeah, baby. Just like that.”

Cas rolls his tongue, pressing plush and flush along the length of Dean’s cock. He suckles at the head, fits the shaft within his fist. Dean groans, mussing his hair. His nails gently bite the back of Cas’ head.

Cas hums, sucking as he pulls back. He gives Dean a moment to catch up to the lack of contact, dragging himself back from the hazy mumbling provided beneath his breath.

“So in your metaphor,” Cas begins, “one base follows another. The fact that I’ve had you in my mouth—” he tongues Dean’s cock for emphasis “—excludes us from further kissing, since we have moved beyond that base. Correct?”

“Cas, I swear to God—” Dean huffs and reaches for him, dragging him up against his body since he’s only teasing now. He hauls Cas up by his shoulders and kisses him, fast and without finesse. Cas hums. He cups his hands against Dean’s cheeks and holds him for a while longer, sinking into the fevered grip Dean has set upon his shoulders.

“See?” Dean’s voice is low and shaky, breath warm against Cas’ lips. “No rules against backtracking.”

Dean looks so earnest, so guileless and open. It makes Cas smile; it makes him want more. He leans in, kissing him softly. “Good.”

With his brow set against Dean’s, Cas kisses him a while longer. He touches the pulse point in Dean’s throat with his fingertips, running his thumb along the edge of Dean's jaw. He drags his fingers down past his shirt collar, gliding along sweat-slick collarbones. Cas slides his palm over a nipple, breathes in at the same time as Dean so that their heartbeats drum against each other.

Dean scrapes his nails along Cas’ back, cards his fingers through Cas’ hair. His lips part, yielding to Cas, a smile forming with the rallying roll of his hips.

Cas peels off Dean’s shirt, grinning at the mess it’s made of his hair. He then grabs Dean’s waist and pins him down, making space to settle more deeply between his legs. Another lazy trail down his flank shivers a breath straight out from Dean. He curls around Cas in retaliation, grinding their cocks together. Cas pets the back of Dean’s thigh, to which Dean hoists a knee over his hip. Cas mouths along his throat and pulls back, leaving Dean to linger.

Dean frowns, though he chases Cas’ mouth just the same. “What’s wrong?”

Cas sighs, kisses him. “Four bases, Dean.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You said there were four.”

“Five, allegedly,” Dean mumbles.

“What’s the fourth then?”

“Fourth. Hmm.” Dean tightens his legs, catching Cas’ calf with his ankle. He hooks his foot and tilts his hips, poking Cas in the belly with his cock again. “Fourth is a home run, baby. Sliding that sucker home.”

“Mm. So we’re both in contact below the belt.” Cas ruts in emphasis, which judders a groan out from Dean.

“Yeah. Yeah,” Dean sighs, licking into Cas’ mouth. “That’s the idea.”

Cas feints back, enjoying the chase. “You want that, Dean?”

“Mm, yeah.” Dean writhes beneath the press of skin. “Yeah. But I still wanna know what fifth base is.”

Cas laughs. “You’re the expert here.”

“Well fuck me while I think about it, okay?”

“Okay.” Cas smiles, lazy and loose and embarrassing if only Dean wasn’t looking at him the same way. He takes the lube from offside the sheets, warms his fingers and slides in slowly, kissing Dean all the while.

It takes some time before Dean is open for him, but Cas is in no rush. It’s been so long since they last saw each other; Cas wouldn’t want to hurry through any step. More than that, he likes the feel of Dean moving beneath him, the heat and grace that follows the restless trails Dean scrapes across his back.

Cas wraps his cock in his lubed fist and pumps it gently. Dean bites his bottom lip, tensing at the first touch. Cas waits for him to relax, then slowly begins sliding in.

They’re quiet as they move, finding each other between the gaps of an even pace. Dean wraps around him, murmuring his name. Cas tucks in against his neck and savors the thrum of life beating against his lips.

Dean flexes, fitting him in further, and angles his hips so that Cas has to grip his legs if he wants to keep Dean from openly sprawling. His ankles fumble for each other, and then lock along Cas’ lower back. He hums his satisfaction, digging in his heels as Cas begins rutting more deeply inside of him.

The pace is good, powerful if languid, until Dean stiffens, freezing mid-kiss.

Cas rocks in his hips and holds. He follows Dean’s frown lines with a kiss. “What is it?”

“What if it’s weird shit?” Dean says.

“Hm?”

“Fifth base.”

Cas curls into Dean’s breathing, the way his chest shudders against him. It takes him a moment to figure out what Dean wants him to say. “What kind of weird do you mean?”

Dean shrugs one shoulder. Cas feels the gesture in his own body. “Like… I dunno, fifth is when you’re into getting shit on and stuff. Puke, maybe. Or piss.”

Cas mouths at Dean’s bare chest, dragging his teeth across a nipple. “Stop enlightening me.”

“Or what if it’s freaky fetishes,” Dean continues, gasping. He wraps around Cas as Cas hauls him up, gathering Dean into his lap with preternatural strength. “Like licking armpits, or sucking on toes.”

“Don’t tell me that’s weirder than scat play,” Cas says. He settles Dean’s legs around his waist again, petting him gently into place.

Dean wrinkles his nose. He shimmies around, fitting Cas more perfectly inside him. “Dude, don’t.”

“You’re the one bringing it up!”

Whatever Cas has done with his face, it elicits a hearty laugh from Dean. Cas melts into the sound of it, kissing softly along Dean’s neck. Dean relaxes into him, wrapping lazy arms around his shoulders. Cas can tell he’s still thinking about it, even as he begins thrusting again. He murmurs, “Look it up, after. If it really bothers you.”

Dean scoffs, though the sharp edge of it shudders into a groan. “Like I’m—putting that—in my search history.”

“You’ve done worse,” Cas hums. He hefts Dean’s leg, spreading him wider.

Dean shuts his eyes and groans, sloppily meeting Cas’s pace. His grip turns tenuous; he leans more heavily into Cas, gusting breaths against his neck. “Maybe so.”

“You have,” Cas insists.

“I said maybe.”

“Tentacles and women’s underwear—” Cas begins, but Dean cuts him off with a kiss.

“Just keep fucking me,” Dean breathes, moaning into his mouth. His eyes are hooded, gaze hazy; when Cas hooks an elbow beneath Dean’s knee and pulls, Dean’s brows draw tight and he gasps like he’s been hit.

“Like this?” Cas pants out between his thrusting, though he isn’t breathless. He just knows how Dean likes it when he can hardly speak Dean’s name.

Dean groans again. His nails scrape Cas’ shoulder. He gives a short, soft whine as Cas rolls him back onto the bed. Cas grips his cock, alternating between jacking him slowly and tightening his fist.

“Don’t stop,” Dean grunts, to which Cas readily obliges. He shifts his pace to frantic, pistoning until Dean can barely spare a breath to tell Cas how good he feels.

Cas keeps him close to coming, keeps pulling back just as he feels Dean’s release edging near. He could spend all night doing this with Dean, however Dean wants it. Giving however much love and suffering Dean wants to take.

He waits for Dean to tell him when he’s ready, which he does, chanting “Cas—Cas, please—c’mon—” on broken and empty breaths.

Cas bends Dean as much as his limited flexibility will allow, drawing his legs more tightly to his chest. He then ruts his hips, hard, fucking until Dean is coming, spilling between their bellies and scrambling for a kiss.

Cas lets Dean claim his mouth, lets him draw out his tongue and squirm against him, drawing out his orgasm through Cas’ own climax. Cas breathes his name and Dean kisses him harder, holding him close. Cas accepts it all, claiming until Dean has nothing more to give.

He likes this moment best, where he can watch Dean slowly comes back to himself, his limbs heavy and content. Dean fumbles for his discarded shirt and cleans off them both, then jostles Cas around until they’re both back under covers.

Cas leans into the gentle squeeze Dean gives when he pulls Cas back against him, settling into the pillows and wrapping himself up in Cas’ arms, as close as a second skin.

“Still worried about fifth base?” Cas murmurs, earning him a snort and an elbow from Dean. He tightens his arm around Dean’s waist. “Seems we’ve done better than whatever you were describing.”

"Seems like it, yeah." Dean chuckles, shuffles against him. “I guess we’ll never know.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on [tumblr](https://vaudelin.tumblr.com/post/170481999293/my-hips-have-missed-your-hips-nsfw).


End file.
